Chi Warriors Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Someone is using the energies of a realm to resurrect enemies from Naruto and Genesis's past. This time around Naruto brings a team of new recruits with him to handle the threat. I'm Kyuubi16, are you really surprised at this point?


Chi Warriors

000

Naruto x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Author's Note

0000

As far as Naruto's description and backstory is concerned go read a couple of my Naruto Unleashed stories. That is all.

And this is the song you play while listening to the chapter. Far From Over By Rev Theory

0000

Story Start  
>000000000<p>

A young man with spiky blond hair walked along the recesses of his base of operations as the presence of dark aura spread out. He soon walked into a room where several long lines of Shadow Khan were arranged. Crab Khans, Snake Khans, Blade Khans and the likes. All as vicious and menacing as one would expect of creatures of their origin. Though his focus was not on the creatures of darkness but their leader. Sitting there on the throne was a young woman of teenage age, but unlike her normal yellow tan complexion with dark hair was a woman with grey-blue skin and blood crimson eyes.

**''So, you've come?'' **she asked, her voice echoing of power. **''Have you realized now that the only hope you have to survive is by my side?''**she asked in a seductive whisper.

''No Jade I haven't,'' he answered as he pulled out a vial from his coat pocket of violet fluid. ''I've come to save you. No matter what it takes.''

An amused grin formed on the lips of the Queen of Shadowkhan.

**''You really are a stubborn fool. Maybe once you see how far outclass you are you'll reconsider. Break him, but leave him alive.'' **Jade ordered the creatures of darkness. They all rushed Naruto at once who tossed the vial up in the air and jumped back, pulling out a set of twin daggers from his coat. Using them he blocked the claws of the first Crabkhan and shoved it back, twisting to the side and avoiding the blade of a blade khan. Leaping up in the air he let go of the knives and quickly performed a set of hand seals before grabbing them again and launching them to the ground and firing a dragon of lightning to the ground; with his knives charged with chakra and used as focal points the attack spread out and destroyed several of the shadowkhan.

Dropping down to the ground Naruto snatched the vial out of the air. Naruto twisted to the right just as a Samurai Khan's blade cut the sleeve of his arm. Several more rushed him, their blades narrowly just missed puncturing several of his vital organs before he performed a replacement with another blade khan. Quickly putting his fingers into a cross Naruto performed the mass shadow multiplication technique and filled the room with many kagebunshin. With the advantages of numbers Naruto leaped towards Dark Jade.

Bringing out her hands before her Dark Jade materialized a barrier which blasted Naruto backwards, resulting in him dropping down to his feet and one of his hands as she skidded back a few feet. **''Did you really think it would be that easy?''**she asked as dark energy radiated from her hand.

''For a moment, yeah.'' he answered as he charged forward again. With a Rasengan in hand he charged forward. As expected Dark Jade erected a barrier again. With a powerful roar chakra exploded from Naruto as the barrier shattered. Naruto brought his left hand up above his head as he prepared to strike her only for an image of Jade pre-possession to pop up in his mind.  
><em><br>''Aaaawwww...you better make it up to me foxy.''  
><em>  
>Dark Jade took advantage of this moment to fire a burst of energy through the blond's chest only for him to erupt in a puff of smoke '<strong>'What?'<strong>' she quickly looked to the left, right, up, and peered across the room. _'Behind!' _Spinning around her foot came up and shattered the vial in Naruto's hand.

''No!'' the broken vial and liquid spilled onto the floor as several more shadowkhan materialized to fight him as their queen's command. Naruto's clones began to simultaneously detonate in hopes of rapidly diminishing the number of Khan. Being an untrained host body to darkness Jade shouldn't have been able to keep making more beyond a certain limit.

Just as the khan were within attacking range Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra. Within a bright flash a golden aura erupted from him as the Shadowkhan were vaporized.

Dark Jade took to the air as power radiated from her hand. The two of them stared the other down before charging forward and preparing to render the other unconscious.


End file.
